mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese Sandwich
}} Cheese Sandwich is a male Earth pony and the self-titled "super duper party pony" who appears in the episodes Pinkie Pride, Equestria Games and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Much of his personality and appearance is based on his American voice actor, comedian and musician 'Weird Al' Yankovic. Depiction in the series Cheese Sandwich is first shown on the outskirts of Appleloosa, having just thrown a party for the ponies and buffalo. As he leaves, his Cheesy Sense points him in the direction of Ponyville. When Cheese appears before Pinkie Pie and her friends, he introduces himself as the premiere party planner in all of Equestria. As his introductory song begins, he takes on a more excitable off-the-wall persona, playing the accordion and singing that he had wanted to be a party planner since he was a colt. At this point, he takes the reins of Pinkie Pie's party plans for Rainbow Dash and puts together a large birthday bash. Later, when Pinkie feels her position as premiere party pony is threatened and challenges Cheese Sandwich to a goof off, Cheese accepts. During The Goof Off, Cheese displays an even greater inclination for bizarre behavior, singing a polka version of Pinkie's Smile Song and having his own, much larger party cannon. Pinkie Pie, realizing that Rainbow Dash isn't having fun, concedes the goof off to Cheese. Cheese Sandwich later approaches Pinkie and tells her he never meant to take her place in Ponyville. He confesses that he was actually extremely shy as a colt, and he didn't realize his dream until he left his Manehattan home and stumbled into Ponyville during a party thrown by the filly Pinkie Pie, which led to him earning his cutie mark. Having reached an understanding, Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie team up to make Rainbow Dash's birthday party memorable. Before he leaves Ponyville, Cheese gives his rubber chicken, Boneless, which he originally acquired in Ponyville at Pinkie's party, to Pinkie Pie and sets out with a second rubber chicken, Boneless Two. During Equestria Games, Cheese is barely seen in the audience as Spike attempts to light the torch. Cheese is mentioned in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and makes a cameo in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Personality When initially introduced, Cheese Sandwich has a rather serious demeanor dressing in a cowboy hat and poncho. At first, his comedic side is only hinted by a rubber chicken wearing a bowler hat he carries on a saddle and calls Boneless. He speaks in a rather serious tone reminiscent of a hero of spaghetti westerns. Later, he reveals his true, excitable personality. He also shares many traits with Pinkie Pie: he is shown to enjoy acting out and turning a party into a grand performance. He loves to sing and can play the accordion, and he possesses a "Cheesy Sense" that, similar to Pinkie's Pinkie Sense, lets him know when parties are in the middle of being planned. Toward the end of his debut episode, Cheese Sandwich is shown to hold Pinkie Pie in high regard, wanting to impress her with his skill as a party planner, because of the impact she had on his life. His cutie mark mirrors his love for cheese and accordions, which he frequently uses for his parties. Merchandise A mini-figure toy of Cheese Sandwich has been leaked. Cheese Sandwich appears on the WeLoveFine T-shirt "Cheese Sandwich Vs Pinkie Pie", which was released in January 2014, before the release of the episode Pinkie Pride but after the release of the first Pinkie Pride preview clip featuring him. Quotes Gallery References de:Cheese Sandwich es:Cheese Sandwich ru:Чиз Сэндвич Category:Musicians Category:Featured articles